


feather soft and barely noticeable

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kyouhaba week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iwazumi is a Dad, M/M, Minor Injuries, Rated T for language, Team Dynamics, Yahaba is a potty mouth lol, his dad is an asshat, kyoutani is a fluffball, surprisingly, thats my fav tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but definitely there</p><p>kyoutani has trouble excepting friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	feather soft and barely noticeable

**Author's Note:**

> for kyouhaba week day four: fighting/friendship
> 
> tw: mentions of child abuse

Kyoutani shows up to practice looking for all the world like nothing was different: he's slouching, scowling, late, and hispractice clothes are artfully rumpled. Except- there's something different: his right eye is slightly swollen and the surrounding skin is an ugly dark red.  Shigeru drops the water bottle in his hand. “What happened?” he exclaims, running over.

Kyoutani slouched further as the rest of the team turn to them. “Nothing,” he growls, brows furrowed fiercely. “I just got in a fight. It’s fine.”

“No it’s not!” Shigeru exclaims. His hands travel up to gently cup Kyoutani’s face, tilting it up to get a better look at his eye.

“Get away from me!” Kyoutani snaps and slaps Shigeru’s hands away. Shigeru takes a step backwards, but trains his eyes on Kyoutani’s with an equal ferocity.

“Kyoutani-kun.” Iwaizumi appears next to Shigeru, arms folded and expression stern. “I thought you agreed to no longer get into any fights.”

“What am I supposed to do if some punk classmate comes up to me?” Kyoutani snaps defensively. He folds his own arms and glares stubbornly back at Iwaizumi.

“You didn’t get in some fistfight with some fucking _classmate_.” Yahaba scoffs. “You win those; someone bigger did this.” The idea stings, the idea that someone bigger than Kyoutani purposefully beat him up.

“So what? It’s none of your business who I fight!” Kyoutani shouts and then gets very close to Shigeru’s face. “So, back off!”

“Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi interjects and Kyoutani backs off automatically but still scowling.

“What these two dunderheads are failing to say,” Oikawa says in a light, sing-song tone, appearing next to Iwaizumi. “Is that it is our business because we are your friends and we care.” he finishes seriously.

Kyoutani looks stunned.

“All of us.” Kindaichi pipes up from behind Iwaizumi. He flushes when his seniors turn to look at him. “I’ll just...” He edges away quietly.

Shigeru turns back to Kyoutani, who looks away. “So,” he prompts gently. “Who did it?”

Kyoutani doesn’t reply. Oikawa looks like he wants to say something, but Iwaizumi places an arm on his, silently telling him something. Oikawa apparently understands, because he turns around, claps his hands and herds the team outside, yelling, “Two laps- now! Come on, chop chop! You too Kunimi; don’t think I can’t see you trying to escape!”

No one says anything for a long moment. Then Kyoutani sighs heavily, and mumbles, barely audibly, “My dad,”

“Your dad?” Shigeru exclaims loudly. Kyoutani flinches, aminuscule movement but Shigeru notices it all the same. “Sorry.” he says hurriedly.

“Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi sounds aghast. “Kyoutani, I’m so sorry I had no idea.” He reaches out a hand and places it on Kyoutani’s shoulder.

“Yeah, well that’s how I wanted to keep it.” Kyoutani laughs bitterly. He looks like he’s leaning into Iwaizumi’s touch, but also like he's afraid of some form of retribution

“Oh Kyoutani, you should have fucking said something.” Shigeru reaches out and cups his face again. Kyoutani doesn’t flinch or knock his hands away, but this movement puts Shigeru close enough to see how his eyes shine in the florescent light, and that’s enough to make him pull Kyoutani into a bone crushing hug.

Kyoutani just lets his arms flounder around, unsure of where to put them, but Shigeru just hugs him, emotion welling up in his chest. He tries to hold it together- because this is about Kyoutani and his shitty father, not Shigeru and his stupid feelings that are all over the place.

Kyoutani’s arms settle over Shigeru’s back and he drops his head into Shigeru’s neck. Iwaizumi, who Shigeru had quite honestly forgotten about, wraps his arms around the two of them.

Eventually Kyoutani steps away. His eyes still shine with unshed tears but he smiles ever so slightly at the two of them. 

“If you _ever_ want us to do something to help, all you have to do is ask.” Iwaizumi says emphatically.

“And we’ll understand if you don’t.” Shigeru adds, because abusive asshole or not, a father is a father and Kyoutani, loyal as fuck Kyoutani, may not even want to do anything about it.

“Thank you.” Kyoutani whispers hoarsely, his voice thick with unshed tears.

“Anytime.” Iwaizumi claps him on the shoulder. “Come outside whenever you’re ready.” He leaves, but not before giving Shigeru a meaningful look.

Kyoutani scrubs a hand over the top of his head, messing up his short hair. “Is it weird that I’m not mad at him?” he asks, quiet and tentative and almost afraid.

Shigeru reaches out a hand and carefully smooths Kyoutani’s hair back into place before he answers. “No,” He sighs. He kisses Kyoutani’s cheek- feather soft and barely noticeable, but definitely there.

Kyoutani touches his cheek, dazed and confused.

“C’mon,” Shigeru grins at him. “Our friends are waiting.” He holds out a hand expectantly.

“Yeah,” Kyoutani takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> kyoutani the fluffball everyone! gah i just love him! i should just rename the series as "adventures of kyoutani the fluffball"
> 
> and: look! more gay fanfic written on my mom's laptop!


End file.
